A Gardevoir's tale Chapter 3
by Joshimitsu
Summary: Sorry it's late, have had to do some work on a Machinima (script righting) but on the plus side chapter 4 is also nearly done. I will be more focused on this again now I'm on holidays.


Key to all the languages:

_'Thinking'_

"Human speech"

**"Pokémon spe****e****ch"**

Recap. Joshua and Kirlia were told they were important by a strange man and an Alakazam. This pair took them to a strange blue tunnel like place where they were told that the pair was going to transport them to a different dimension. The tension is building between Joshua and Kirlia.

Joshua's view

An extremely bright light was the last thing I saw before I started having another dream. I didn't dream at all until recently so they were quite strange to me. It was the same as before. I was frozen in place and when I tried to talk only battle commands came out, but this time I could vaguely see. But only outlines.

I could make out a feminine shape, around 5 foot, and a much bigger figure. It had a long snake-like body and had to be over 25 feet in length. There was a sudden flash and the bigger figure stopped moving and went limp. I looked beyond the snake bodied figure and saw the shape of a man. He stood there for a little while then slowly put his hands on his chin and atop his head. And twisted.

I woke up with a scream on my soft, double sized bed. Mom knocked on the door, "Are you okay honey?"  
>"Just a bad dream mom, I'll be fine." I heard mom's footsteps slowly disappear down the hallway.<p>

_'Was that all just a dream? Getting stung by the Beedrill? The strange man? The Kirlia?' _As I tried to fall asleep again I heard fast footsteps come back up the hallway.  
>"Wake up Josh! You're gonna be late!"<p>

_'Oh shit!'_ I hurried out of bed and fumbled around the room looking for cloths. I put on whatever cloths were in top of the draw and hurried out if the room and down the stairs. I as entered the living room I smelled bacon. A lot of bacon. I sit on one of the stools at the bench and stare at the bacon, drooling.  
>"Happy Birthday Joshie!" Mom says while moving the plate over to me.<br>"C'mon mom, I told you not to call me that! I'm 10 now!" Mom looked at me apologetically and smiled weakly. She started to tear up and walked around the bench and gave me a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Josh." mom whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, rubbing up and down gently. "I'm gonna miss you too." After we split apart, dad walked down the stairs holding a big box wrapped in yellow paper. Raichu was holding a little card.  
>"Happy 10th birthday son! I got you something special. Open it up and tell me what you think.<p>

To be polite I opened the card first. It read: 'Too Joshua, we hope you have a fantastic 10th Birthday, from Dad and Raichu.' In the corner Raichu had stamped a paw print. Inside the box is something I didn't expect to see.  
>"Dad, is this what I think it is?"<br>"That depends on what you think it is."  
>"A solar powered egg incubator?" Dad nodded.<br>"Why?"  
>"Your uncle Max and I collaborated for your present this year. Speaking of which..." There was a knock at the door which mom hurried to answer.<p>

"Max! Come in!" Mom gave her little brother a hug and a kiss and directed him to the living room where I sat on the floor with my incubator in hand.  
>"Red, how've ya been?"<br>"Can't complain. Yourself?"  
>"Well I'm happier now that I'm here with my nephew!" He jumped over and ruffled my hair. "Aww come on Uncle Max! You know how hard it is to get my hair perfect again!"<p>

As I straightened my hair out he reached into his back and pulled out a Pokémon egg.  
>"I've brought it closer to hatching so it will only take an hour or so to hatch in the incubator." "What's inside? I mean what Pokémon?" Uncle Max chuckled and replied with a smile.<br>"I don't know buddy!"

I went back to the kitchen to grab some bacon when mom pulled me aside.  
>"Don't tell your dad but I have a special present for you." She whispered whilst reaching into her pocket pulling out something she was moving too fast to see.<br>"Here take this, but don't tell your father." She shoved something into my hands. I turn my back to the living room and look at it quietly.

"Mom this is over 5000 Pokédollars!" I quietly shout. Mom pressed her finger to my lips. "Shush!" She nervously darts a look at dad, but it doesn't look like he heard. "Well Joshua, eat up so we can get you ready for your journey. I am really gonna miss you." Mom put her hand on my cheek.

After thanking my family for their gifts, I walked back upstairs and put on the clothes I was going to wear on my journey. The same cloths my dad wore when he started his Pokémon journey; A red cap with a white front; a red jacket with a white undershirt; a pair of blue jeans, now slightly faded; a pair of red and white shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard mom yell from downstairs.  
>"Josh, come quick! Your egg is moving!" I rushed down the stairs as I could. I couldn't wait to meet my partner Pokémon. Professor Thyne owed my dad a favor, so he let me choose a Pokémon from home if I wanted, instead of getting one from him.<p>

I cleared the couch and landed right in front of my incubator and my now nearly hatched egg. I anticipated the hatching. _'What is in there? What type of Pokémon will it be? What sort of personality will it have? He or She?'_ All questions that raced through my mind. A shard of the egg broke off.  
>"Everyone back away. Except you Josh, we want the first thing this Pokémon to see is you." Uncle Max said.<p>

A large fragment of the egg cracked and fell of the egg and I could see what was inside. I saw a green bowl cut with red horns. Mom gave me her Pokédex so I could see its profile.  
>"Ralts, The feels Pokémon. It's horns capture the warm feelings of others and it feels happy, but hides if it senses hostility." The synthetic monotone voice informed.<br>"Ha, psychic type huh? Not bad. Thanks for the Pokémon Uncle Max!" My uncle blushed a little.  
>"Haha, No problem kiddo!"<p>

"Uhh, we'll go into the kitchen so you two can get acquainted. Max if you'll join us in the kitchen." Mom scowled.  
>"Um, sure." Uncle Max replied worried. They walked into the kitchen and were arguing about something.<p>

I examined my Pokémon closer. What gender? Female. Any distinctive features? A Ralts' normally red eyes had flecks of green in them. Any physical disabilities? Not that I can see. Everything checks out. She wobbled out of the egg and fell onto the floor. I assume the carpet intrigued her because she kept rubbing it. After she was done with the carpet she looked up at me.

Her eyes were gorgeous. The sunlight from the window reflected off her big eyes making them sparkle like stars in the night sky. Who knew that something so abnormal could be so beautiful? There was a loud curse word from the kitchen and my Ralts ran around the incubator and tried to hide.  
>"It's okay; they're not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let them if they tried!" I stated to Ralts trying to comfort her.<br>"Do you want to come up to my room so you can't hear them?" I asked extending my arms. Pokémon must be born a lot smarter than humans because I think she understood me. She quickly dashed out from around the incubator and into my arms, burying her head into my chest.

I ran upstairs, sat Ralts on my bed and walk back over to close the door. She seems calmer now then she did down stairs where there was arguing in the other room.  
>"You picked up on the negativity didn't you Ralts?"<br>"Ral" She quietly replied, nodding slightly.  
>"You're sorta shy aren't you? I suppose that comes with only being born like a minute ago." She nodded again.<p>

"Are you fine with being called Ralts or do you want a personal name?" She shrugged slowly, raising her bottom lip slightly.  
>"Come on you need an opinion! It's your life!" I pleaded with Ralts. She let out a disappointed sigh and fell flat on her back, arms outstretched.<br>"Sorry Ralts, I'll give you some time, I shouldn't have pressured you like that. Do you want some food or something?"  
>"Ral-alts!" She replied excitedly.<p>

"Come with me down to the kitchen, you can choose." A worried look covered her face. A loud smash came from down stairs and Ralts tried to hide under my pillow.  
>"I'll go tell them to stop fighting. They should stop if I ask them to; it is my birthday after all." I hurled myself down the stairs landing with a thud. From the kitchen I heard arguing.<p>

"He's a smart kid! He'll know it's a bad thing!"  
>"They are the embrace Pokémon! What if she embraces him!"<br>"My god May you are so over protective! He will be fine!"

_'What are they talking about?'_

"Listen Max, I know you tried to do right but this wasn't the best choice. There are more than 700 out there and you choose this one? What were you thinking?" I heard dad say calmly.

Uncle Max let out a long sigh, "I wanted to get him a psychic type so they could communicate. A psychic type's telepathic abilities depend on two things: their raw psychic ability and their bond with the person they're communicating with. This evolutionary line grows bonds stronger and faster than normal Pokémon."

I walk into the kitchen and everybody turns and stares at me.  
>"Could you all stop fighting please? You're scaring Ralts." Mom walked over a lowed herself to eye level.<br>"We've stopped, for now." She turned her face to look at Uncle Max at the end of her words. I thank everyone for agreeing not to argue anymore, and go back upstairs to grab Ralts and find her standing on my bedside table, fiddling with an old camera I had in one of my draws.

"Ralts, what are you doing?" She quickly drops the camera, jumps back onto the bed, and tries to burry herself under my pillow again. I jump forwards and manage to catch the camera with my fingertips.  
>"Ralts, why did you drop the camera?" I asked "I only asked what you were doing."<br>She slowly brought her head from out under the pillow and looked up at me and started tearing up.  
>"Oh no no no no no don't cry. Please stop crying." I sit on the bed and reach over to give her a hug but she launches herself at me and manages to knock me over. I start rubbing her back the same way mom used to do to me when I got upset. She slowly stopped crying and started making another sound.<br>"R-Ralts are you asleep?" She let out a loud snore to answer me.

_'N__a__w great'_ I put the camera beside me, bring my legs up onto my bed to lie down, Ralts stirs but doesn't wake up. With my left hand on her back and my right under my head I had time to think. Think about what will happen on our journey. I think about all the friends we will make. I think about the fun we will have.

I hear mom yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Josh your friends are here!"

_'__Oh,__ crap' __  
><em>"Ralts you gotta wake up now!" I state while gently shaking her.  
>"Ral?" She asks while rubbing her eyes and looking up at me.<br>"My friends are down stairs waiting to wish me a happy birthday. I wonder if they got me any presents." She looks at the camera lying beside me and hangs her head a little.  
>"You can take it if you want to..." She immediately kicks off my stomach and grabs the camera.<p>

"Joshimitsu!" My friends let out a chorus as I appeared into the living room.  
>"Happy B-Day!" Joshimitsu is a nickname that they gave me because I win every game of hide and seek we played. Ever. And Joshimitsu sounds like a ninja's name. They all come up one by one to give me high fives and handshakes.<br>"We all chipped in to get you a little something bro, here." From the trio emerged a radio and a CD case.  
>"Aw, thanks you guys! Come here!" I grab them all and squeeze them in a group hug. I was the oldest of the group so I started my adventure before them. Professor Thyne lets you start you journey when you turn ten, not once a year like most regions. I think they sorta saw me as a leader for the same reason.<p>

"Why'd you guys get me this? You know I never asked for a gift from you guys." I asked my friends now all looking a little red in the faces.  
>"We know how much you love music so we brought you a radio, which can play CDs by the way, so you could listen while on your adventure" Mustafah answered shyly. I felt a tear come to my eye knowing they cared so much.<br>"Come here, give me a hug." Jimmy said in a teasing voice.  
>"Asshole..." I mutter, wiping the tear from my eye.<p>

"Oh I want you guys to meet someone, Ralts where are you?" Ralts slowly and sheepishly hops down the stairs.  
>"C'mon! These guys won't hurt you, they're my friends. Guys Ralts is a little shy at the moment because she was only born like an hour ago."<br>"Man, Pokémon are heaps smarter than humans when they're born!" Henry exclaimed.  
>"No shit." Jimmy stated bluntly.<p>

After all the introductions are out of the way and my friends decide they wanted to go home, I look closely at the presents my friends were kind enough to get me. The CD had my favorite band on it, SuckerPunch. They were a heavy metal band that had three guitars and often used double basing. Their music was fierce and fast. I loved them because their lyrics have meaning and I actually met them when I was little. It may have been a nostalgia thing, but their music is good none the less. The radio looked pretty high tech and expensive. It could save up to four radio frequencies and could hold up to three CDs at a time. The radio itself was a pale blue colour with yellow and orange pin stripes around the buttons, knobs and the speaker. It was a surprisingly small sized box to be able to hold three CDs at a time. There were two docking slots, one for the charger and one for headphones or ear buds.

After a while of reading the instructions to the radio I looked at the time, it was still only eleven AM! I realized Ralts was gone.  
>"Ralts? Where are you?" I call out, hoping for an answer. <em>'Crap'<em>_  
><em>"Ralts?!" I run upstairs and quickly plug the radio in to charge when I see a little green and white figure lying on my bed.  
>"Ralts, you never had anything to eat..." I say quietly. I gently lifted her up to pull the blankets out from under her so I could put her under them, instead when she suddenly wakes up.<br>"Did I wake you up Ralts? Sorry," I say gently.  
>"Alt, ral-al," She replied sleepily. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Ralts rolled her eyes and started shaking her head.<p>

"C'mon we're going downstairs to get you something to eat. This time I mean it." Ralts moaned and put out her arms, suggesting I carry her.  
>"Fine," I say rolling my eyes. I scoop her up and rest her on my hip, much like you would with a human baby. We got to the kitchen and I sat her on the bench.<br>"What do you want? We have fruit, I could make you a sandwich, and we have meat," I tell Ralts.  
>"Wait you're still really young, do you just want milk?" After I say milk Ralts springs to life, nodding excitedly. I get out the carton of milk and a small cup. As I try and pour the milk into the cup, Ralts cups her tiny hands under the flowing milk, and bowls it to her mouth. There was milk going everywhere.<p>

"Ralts, I'm putting it into a cup so you don't have to do that! Silly…" She dips her head and blushes. I finish pouring the milk and slide the cup over to Ralts who looks confused.  
>"Like this," I take a sip out of the cup to show her how to use it<br>"But be careful, tip it too much and you'll put it all over yourself. And since you have no spare clothes..." Ralts was as red as her horns at this point, being so embarrassed. I was cleaning up the spilled milk when mom walked in.  
>"I never got the chance to give you my present to you," She motions me to come outside so I pick up Ralts and walk towards the door.<p>

When I get outside, there is a flash of black and gray running around the yard.  
>"Blitzle!" Mom yells and whistles. The blur comes running towards mom!<br>"Mom, look out!" The black and gray blob comes to an abrupt stop in front of mom.  
>"Josh, I would like you to meet Blitzle. He is your birthday present from me. Look him up in the Pokédex to see what he can do." I walk over to the small horse, admiring his shiny black coat with gray lightning bolt patterns all over it. He shook his head let letting out a fierce neigh and all his grey parts turned electric yellow.<br>"Badass," I say nodding my head, "Will he hurt me?" I ask mom.  
>"No," She says smiling "He's one hundred percent friendly." I walk over and pat him down his long, soft face. Ralts squirms out of my arms and jumps on his back. The Blitzle couldn't care less. He is only a little shorter than me.<p>

"He is actually rather large for his species ya know." Mom states proudly.  
>"He is around one foot taller than most Blitzle." I make sure Ralts is balanced then give mom a big hug.<br>"Thanks mom. Where'd you get him?" "I friend of a friend went to Unova and trained him for contests." I smile and nod then walk back over to Blitzle.  
>"Do you have enough room out here? To run around and stuff?" Blitzle gives a slight nod with a tainted look in his eye.<br>"C'mon, well go outside of town and you can run around there for a bit. I'll see if dad will let his Rapidash out, and you can run around with him." Blitzle let out an exited whinny, bucking up on his hind legs. I had to dive to catch Ralts before she hit the ground.

Blitzle looked embarrassed and sorry, bowing his head. I got up holding Ralts in one arm, walked over to Blitzle and started petting him on the head, letting him know that it was okay.  
>"I'll go see it dad will come with you and bring Rapidash." Mom handed me Blitzle's Pokéball and walked inside. <em>'Oh man this is gonna be sweet! My first Pokémon recall!'<em> I throw the Pokéball up and down in my hand for a bit. Blitzle gave a determined smile and nod, I replied with a half-smile.  
>"Blitzle, Return!" I threw to Pokéball in the air and immediately fixed my gaze on my electric infused horse and watched him start running straight at me. At the last possible second he leaped into the air and as he passed over my head he went red and zigzagged into the Pokéball. I reached up caught it with one hand.<br>"Did you see that Ralts? That was so cool! I was all like, Blitzle return and he was all like yeah! It was so cool!" Ralts rolled her eyes and jumped out of my arms then started making her way towards the house.

I followed her in and dad stood at the front door tossing a Pokéball up and down.  
>"You coming or what?" He said sounding more excited than I was.<br>"Yes!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air. I grabbed Ralts and sat her in my backpack not doing up the zip so she still had light and air.  
>"Are you comfortable there?" She gave a nod and with that, we set out. We ran out of the door and down the path towards the plains, bordered by a forest just outside of the village.<p>

After a few minutes of my sprinting to catch up to dad we finally arrived at our destination, we were both panting loudly and deeply. I looked around at the open, lush, green, grassy plain. A heard of the Nidoran evolutionary line was keeping to itself off in the distance. The thick forest that was adjacent to the meadow was inhabited by a lot of bug and grass types.

"To think, I used to be able to keep up with Rapidash for ages when he was a Ponyta!" Dad managed to get out through the panting.  
>"Speaking of which... Rapidash, let's go!" he said throwing a Pokéball into the air. I flash of white and pale, bright blue emerged from the ball and took the shape of a horse. It landed on the ground with a thud.<br>"Rapi-dash!" The magnificent horse called loudly. His yellow coat sparkled in the light; the fire shooting out of his head, neck, and back all the way to the tail made of pure flame was burning brightly. I could feel the warmth from over ten feet away!  
>"Alright Blitzle, let's make an impression!" I yell while reeling back my arm to throw the Pokéball. I launched it straight up as hard as I could, to my dad's amazement it went fairly high.<br>"Is he really going to launch from that high up?" Dad questioned looking up.  
>"Watch." I tell dad with a smirk.<br>"Now!" I shout. At that moment Blitzle's ball opened up and a flash of white and blue shot from it going even higher. The light formed into the shape of Blitlzle who let out a loud scream, eyes wide. Electricity shot out from him in all directions, then he started to fall. He gained speed and hit the ground with a bigger thump then Rapidash did. Dust flew everywhere and got in everyone's eyes. After the dust clears we saw my Blitzle standing there with little bolts of lightning sparking off him.

"W-wow." Dad was dumbstruck. "In a battle you could use that entrance in combination with an attack to get a head start on your opponent. But how did you do that? When did you have time to organize that?"  
>I explained to dad that Blitzle was trained for contests and I honestly had no idea what he was going to do.<br>"Where's Raichu? I was hoping he might be able to help Blitzle with his electric moves."  
>"Raichu's feeling a little under the weather and wanted to wish you a happy Birthday, that's why you saw him before."<p>

"Blitzle! Run around! Have fun!" I shout out to my electric horse. He happily complied and started dashing about. My dad called his horse over and started whispering to it. They both got excited and then turned to face me.  
>"How about a battle?" Dad asked me.<br>"Really? Sure! Blitzle, we're going to have a battle now!" Blitzle Immediately jerked to the side on came running towards me. Dad and Rapidash ran about forty yards from me and stood facing me. Blitzle came to a skidding halt in front of me, he shook his head with anticipation.

"I'll let you have the first move!" Dad called out from across the gap.  
>"Alright... Blitzle, use Quick attack!" I commanded. Blitzle started running at Rapidash full speed. A stream of white light formed behind him, and as Blitzle moved from side to side the trail followed him. Blitzle charged in Rapidash with his front right shoulder. The fire unicorn was sent skidding back, carving paths in the dirt with his hooves.<br>"Not bad," Dad said "Rapidash! Double edge!"  
>"Dash!" Rapidash sprung back at Blitzle with incredible speed, before I could say anything else Rapidash slammed into Blitzle's side with his head. Rapidash looked a little fazed, but Blitzle took it much worse. The impact knocked him off his feet and sent him rolling along the ground.<br>"Blitzle! Are you okay?!" Blitzle slowly and shakily got to his feet. _'That was some real power.'__  
><em>"Blitzle use charge!" Blitzle's gray markings and mane turned yellow and started to glow.  
>"Ha, no way! Rapidash! Double edge again!" Dad confidentially commanded. Rapidash began barreling down one Blitzle. His fire mane was leaving trails whole body lengths behind him. I kept one eye on the distance between the two horse Pokémon. Blitzle was still charging his electrical power. Once Rapidash was within ten feet of Blitzle I executed my plan.<br>"Blitzle, Shockwave, now! Full power!" Blitzle's eyes were glowing yellow at this point. He let out a loud scream. Then a bright yellow wave, covered in little sparks of electricity bouncing off it, emitted from his body. Rapidash came to a screeching halt, seeing the counter attack. He tried to run away, but wasn't quick enough. The wave engulfed him in a bright ball of light. Screams of pain were heard from Rapidash from inside the ball of electrical pain. When the ball faded Rapidash was laying on the floor, sparks jumping from its body.  
>"Rapidash! Back on your feet!" Dad screamed worried. The flaming unicorn wobbled back to its feet slowly, nearly falling back over a few times.<br>"Nice work Blitzle! That must have been a critical hit! That critical hit plus all that charging up you did, must have made for some superior damage!" My electrically charged Pokémon looked worn out. Both horse Pokémon were exhausted and panting heavily.  
>"Rapidash, let's end this! Flamethrower!" Dad yelled pointing his finger straight at Blitzle. "Rapi…" the unicorn growled, flames forming in his mouth<br>"…Dash!" It yelled spraying the flames in a beam headed at Blitzle.  
>"Blitzle! Jump to your left then use quick attack!"<br>"Zle" He nodded. Just before the flames would have hit the electric pony he jumped to his side and launched himself forwards. The familiar white trail started following the little horse. Giving it his all, he gained another boost of speed become a blur of darkness. The sound of his galloping would easily be confused with the sound of a machine gun. The flamethrower disappeared deep into the forest. Blitzle started veering to the left and came back to the right with such force on the ground dirt flew up everywhere. He rammed himself into Rapidash's ribs with incredible force, probably enough to knock over a relatively small tree. The impact made a thump so loud it woke the sleeping Ralts in my backpack. She stood up and saw the mess of horse lying on the ground. She was shocked.  
>"Ral-al. Ralts!" She said pointing at the Pokémon.<br>While this was happening dad commanded his Rapidash to, "Use stomp!"  
>Rapidash's leg swung down and landed on the spine of Blitzle. There was a sudden silence and Blitzle was lying motionlessly on top of the barely moving Rapidash, Blitzle's eyes turned into swirls.<p>

"Looks like I win," Dad said rubbing the back of his head. "Blitzle, you did great, return." I say holding up his Pokéball. He morphs into a red beam of light and zips back into his Pokéball.  
>"You almost won your first battle, which was against a former Pokémon league champion. I'm impressed. If you had backed away before Rapidash's stomp, you would've one." Dad says, jogging over to me.<br>"Thanks dad, I learned from the best." I say looking up at him and smiling. Ralts climbs out of my backpack and onto my shoulder.  
>"Ralts! Ral-Ral." Ralts says sounding furious.<br>"Ralts, I can't understand you yet."  
>She facepalms and puts actions to her words. As she is repeating herself she is moving her hands and fingers to try and show me what she is saying.<br>"Horses? Blitzle and Rapidash. Collision? They were having a battle." She nods her head accepting the knowledge.

There is a low, droning buzz coming from somewhere behind the trees._ 'What is that?'_ "Dad" "I know, I hear it to." He says coldly and emotionlessly.  
>"Run. Now."<br>"Where, Dad?"  
>"Home."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I said so, now run!" The buzzing gets louder fast at the end of dad's yell. He grabs me by the arm and starts running back towards town. I grab Ralts so she doesn't fall off and get left behind.<br>"Bee - Beedrill – drill-drill!" I hear coming from behind me. A thick web shoots down in front of my face and sticks to the top of Ralts' head. Before I can figure out what is going on she is pulled out from my grasp and is in the air.  
>"Ralts!" I scream trying to grab her.<br>"Shit." I hear dad say under his breath. "Charizard go get Ralts!" He spins and throws a Pokéball. Emerging from it is a large orange and yellow dragon with blue wing skin and flames spewing from its tail.

He quickly dashes through the hoard of Beedrill using Metal Claw and Dragon Claw on any Beedrill that tried to stop him. He straightened out his body and started going lots faster. His claws still using their respective moves, still instantly taking out all the Beedrill he passed. He eventually caught up to the Beedrill that took Ralts and bit its head. Off. Its lifeless body dropped Ralts and started falling with it. Charizard tried to catch her but he got swarmed by Beedrill and couldn't move.

I saw her falling and ran to where she would hit the ground and stood ready to catch her. Not worrying about myself, or about the Beedrill. Dad tackles a Beedrill and goes flying past me. He grabs a drill and stabs it into the ground so the Beedrill can't move.  
>"Charizard! Inferno!" There is a burst of light and all the Beedrill that were swarming Charizard fell to the ground.<p>

He started trying to take out all the Beedrill but there were obviously too many. Yet he fought on. I jumped up and caught a plummeting Ralts. I hit the ground with here wrapped to my chest.  
>"Are you oka-" Before I can finish I feel something push me forwards. I look down and see a giant silver point sticking out if the lower right side of my body. Covered in blood.<br>"Josh!" Dad screams in horror  
>"No! Fucking Beedrill! I'll kill you all! Charizard Fire blast!" The point retracts from my abdomen and I drop to my knees. I hear sirens and a lot of Growlith. My vision starts to blur. After a lot of bright lights the Beedrill retreat back to the forest. Everything becomes muffled and I feel cold. I hear screams and look down to see a blur of green and red.<p>

I smile as I start to pass out knowing that I've saved Ralts. I look up and see a man with bright purple eyes. He is wearing a white hoodie with purple trimmings around the edge of the hood, and the sleeves, and pockets on the front of either side of the zipper which was also purple. He was wearing dark blue pants that went all the way down his legs and into his thick black combat boots. But for some reason I can see him clearly even though everything else is blurred. I lose all feeling in my body and fall flat on my face. I manage to roll my body to the side so Ralts can get out from under me. Then everything goes dark.

I hear a voice in my head. "You will be fine child. Do not fear. Just relax, but not too much, or else you will be, most definitely, not fine. You will wake up in a safe place." The voice is both calming and soothing. I drift into a sleep I don't feel I'll ever wake from. And I don't care. Ralts is safe. The bugs are gone. I have no regrets. I am happy


End file.
